Eldritch Physiology
The power to use the abilities of an eldritch abomination. Variation of Cosmic Entity Physiology. Also Called *Cosmic/Lovecraftian Horror *Eldritch Abomination/Entity/God/Horror Physiology *Eldritch Form *Outsider Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an eldritch abomination, a being whose very existence defies the rules of nature and/or existence and is defined by its disregard for the natural laws of the universe as we understand them. They wield godlike powers and are, for the most part, not bound by the laws of the universe. Their true form cannot be grasped by mortal beings and may be interpreted differently by different individuals/species, with others creating a collective delusion of their form. These interpretations can range from the unusual to the awe-inspiring, to the mind-shatteringly terrifying. It is rare, but not unheard of, for the presence of such a being to benefit the universe it currently inhabits. Applications *Alien Mind *Amorphous Physiology *Contagious Influence *Cosmic Manipulation *Dimensional Link *Divine Presence *Eldritch Soul *Eldritch Energy Manipulation *Fanaticism Inducement *Fatal Countenance *Fear Inducement *Foreign Energy/Material Manipulation *Insanity Inducement *Logic Manipulation *Madness Manipulation *Menacing/Mesmerizing Presence *Organic Abomination *Omnifarious *Personal Domain *Power Bestowal *Psycho Warping *Singularity *Soul Absorption *Soul Reading *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Transcendent Physiology *Unnatural Presence Variations *'Animalistic Abomination': Virtually identical to the above ability, but always confined to a form more or less similar to a terrestrial animal. Users of this variation may be weaker, but also much stealthier due to their "less" horrific presence. *'Botanical Abomination': Similar version to the above ability, but confined to a form more or less similar to a plant/flora. Users of this variation may be weaker, but also much stealthier due to their "less" horrific presence. *'Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology': Similar version, to be of the Cthulhic pantheon is to command the forces other lesser outsider entities as well as create them to suit their various needs. *'Higher-Dimensional Abomination Physiology': A similar version of the above. Due to existing within a higher dimensional plane of existence, they can move about through most any/all planes unabated. *'Humanoid Abomination': Virtually identical to the above ability, but always confined to a more or less humanoid form. Users of this variation may be weaker, but also much stealthier due to their "less" horrific presence. *'Impossible Physiology': Exists in defiance of not only natural law, but every single law of existence and possibility. *'Last Entity Physiology': A form of existence pertaining to the end of all things, these eldritch beings are born from the true end of time and existence. *'Primordial Entity Physiology': Similar to an eldritch being, but one that predates the known sense of recorded existence. Primordial entities are not simply beings who stem from simply being outside of reality, but come into being before concepts were even realized. Associations *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Ascended Physiology *Boundary Manipulation *Chaos Manipulation *Chaotic Form *Cosmic Entity Physiology *Cosmic Hunger *Cosmic Otherness *Dimensional Imprisonment *Eldritch Being Manipulation *Eldritch Entity Creation *Eldritch Machine Physiology *Eldritch Magic *Existential Manifestations *Fallen Physiology *Primordial Force Manipulation *Reality Consumption Limitations *May be unable to fully manifest in our universe without being let in, or at least focus their attention to the right place. *Native deities and cosmic beings may seek to banish/destroy the user. *Their presence may be easily felt, making stealth all but impossible. *May be susceptible to Sealing or Banishment. *May be unable to inhabit the normal universe without sufficient nourishment. Known Users See Also: Eldritch Abomination. Folklore/Mythology Video Games Known Objects *Eldritch Flame (Growtopia) Known Locations See Also: Eldritch Locations. *Room 1408 (1408) *"Event Horizon" Spaceship (Event Horizon) *R'lyeh (Cthulhu Mythos) *The Dreamlands (Cthulhu Mythos) *The Far Lands (Minecraft) *The Immaterium/The Warp (Warhammer 40.000) Gallery GOLB Adventure Time.png|GOLB (Adventure Time) is the all-powerful, primordial embodiment of chaos and discord. Giygas EarthBound.png|Giygas (Earthbound) Aizen final form.gif|After fusing with the Hōgyoku, Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) became an immortal abomination transcending both Shinigami and Hollows alike. File:Great-cthulhu.jpg|Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) perhaps the best known example. Nyarlathotep.jpg|Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos) File:Galactuspov.png|The true form of Galactus (Marvel) cannot be comprehended by mortal beings, and is interpreted differently by every species. Batman-_The_Brave_and_the_Bold-_Siege_of_Starro,_Part_One!.jpg|Starro the Conquerer (DC Comics) is an alien presence that takes the entire Justice League just to slow it down File:Slender_man.jpg|“We didn’t want to go, we didn’t want to kill them, but its persistent silence and outstretched arms horrified and comforted us at the same time…” Shuma_Gorath.jpg|Shuma-Gorath (Marvel) is the powerful Lord of Chaos and ruler of over hundreds of dimensions. He is also the master and oldest of an old one race called the Many-Angled Ones... Many-Angled Ones 0001.jpg|...Eldritch Abominations that live in the spaces between realities. These extra-dimensional entities seek to rule and consume every reality in the multiverse. Gods of Chaos.jpg|The Gods of Chaos (Warhammer 40,000) are the coalesed emotions of every soul baring species in the galaxy given life in The Immaterium. ElderGod.jpg|The Elder God (Legacy of Kain) Diagon_profile.png|Diagon (Ben 10) is an inter-dimensional being with aspirations of universal domination. P148.jpg|A mature Drasil (Gokukoku No Brynhildr) hatching from a magician. King of Worms.png|The King of Worms (AT4W) an outer god with an intimate fascination with fear. santa-doesnt-look-like-santa.jpg|Joulupukki (Rare Exports: A Christmas Tale) is an ancient pagan entity in cryosleep with his own army of inhuman worshippers "the tonttu". File:Bill_Cipher_eldrich.gif|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) is a very powerful, insane lord of the mental-scape, his powers are mysterious and his intentions even more so. Saya no Uta.jpg|Saya (Saya no Uta) File:Dharkon_(Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate).png|Dharkon (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Cthulhu H.png|Cthulhu (Valkyrie Crusade) Winged_Vigilent_H.png|Vigilent (Valkyrie Crusade) is an eldritch abomination that was sealed for fear of her power, but the seals where unable to bound her for too long. Moon Presence Bloodborne 01.gif|Great Ones (Bloodborne) are a diverse race of eldritch deities that control the arcane and monstrous events that plague Yharnam. Herma-Mora.png|Hermaeus Mora (The Elder Scrolls), the Daedric Prince of Knowledge, in his home realm of Apocrypha. Atlach-Nacha (MGE).jpg|Atlach-Nacha (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Mindflayer (MGE).jpg|Mindflayer (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Night Gaunt.jpg|Night Gaunt (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Shoggoth (MGE).jpg|Shoggoth (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Missingno.png|Miisingo/The Entity (Atop the Fourth Wall) is a being of pure data capable of absorbing entire universes. Eater (Purebreed).jpg|Eaters (Digimon) are a race of hive minded abominations from beyond the human or digital worlds. And are named such because they endlessly devour all data they can find to continue their evolution. Mother Eater.jpg|Mother Eater (Digimon) not only regulates the Eater hive mind, but is so powerful it managed to assimilate the god of the digital world and force a universal reboot. Nameless Evil.jpg|The Black Mass (Samurai Jack) is a primordial, mindless abomination implied to be the embodiment of all evil. After its defeat at the hands of Odin, Ra, & Rama, it indirectly spawned Aku. Vandalieu.png|Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time) can absorb, fuse and utilise the fragments of the Demon King Guduranis, without losing his sanity and became the new Demon King. Gaunter O'Dimm (The Witcher 3).png|Gaunter O'Dimm (The Witcher), aka "Master Mirror" and "Evil Incarnate", is an incomprehensible and godly powerful being who's true nature causes mortals to end up dead, insane, or both. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries